


A lesson about tails

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Starlight Vega (Visual Novel)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Aria and Scherza switch on who tops, Biting, Cunnilingus, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Scherza's tail being used in certain ways, Vaginal Fingering, this game needs more fan content so here I am!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Shortly after their marriage, Vega's royal couple faces a very small issue: the fact that Aria is a human who doesn't exactly blend in with demons makes her want to find a way to get a tail for herself.But her wife Scherza reassures her that she doesn't need one, all while giving Aria a lesson in tails and how they function.
Relationships: Aria Reid/Scherza
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	A lesson about tails

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it?  
> I needed to take a break and I finally came back, and I decided to write a fic for one of my fave games of all time because I'm a bit tired of always writing for the same fandom and plus, this game is an underrated wlw gem that should have more fans and fan content, so I decided to give my contributon!  
> I wanted to write a simple pwp first, and the idea of using tails came to me after replaying the game and getting to that part of Lyria "scolding" Aria for having touched her tail. I was also going to write something a bit more emotional about Aria not being able to fit in, but I decided to go for purely happy porn instead lol. So enjoy!
> 
> And also very big and important shout out to @dragonmilfs on twitter for giving me several ideas for this fic and for being a huge Aria/Scherza shipper like myself, who has been helping me a lot with ideas for this fic and more Aria/Scherza fics that I wanna write in the future!  
> And another shoutout to @hushed_one on twitter who is also an Aria/Scherza shipper and who gave me the idea for the "my star light" nickname that Scherza uses for Aria!

When Scherza opened the door to their room, she expected to see Aria sleeping soundly as she took a nap. Or perhaps to see her studying Vega runes over by the desk, or indulging in a snack, or reading a book...or something of sorts.  
She merely expected something usual and not what she actually saw in front of her instead: her newly wed wife, dressed only in her underwear and holding what seemed to be strange pelts in her hands.

“Aria?” Scherza softly called out for her wife in her confusion, to which Aria was quick to turn back to her in response, finally facing her.

And upon closer inspection, Scherza could catch a better glimpse of what Aria held.  
The things in her hands weren’t pelts but rather they were fake tails, similar to Scherza’s very real one.  
Yet before she could even question why her wife was holding them, Aria softly smiled at her and showed them in detail;

“Hi, dear!” she happily greeted Scherza, as she made her way to her, “which one do you think suits me best? I’m inclined to pick the tail that ends in a fork, to more or less match yours, but the one covered in pink fur is kinda cute too-”

Scherza stood silent, and blinked.  
And Aria understood that her wife was still very much confused.

“They’re, uh, to better fit in inside the court, Scherza. It was Lyria’s idea. I assumed she had mentioned it to you…”

That explained an awful lot, actually.  
Scherza sighed;

“Of course it was Lyria...but no, I hadn’t the slightest idea. No one informed me,” Scherza started, “for if they did, I would’ve stopped you.”

“Stopped me? Why?” Aria asked her, with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Yet Scherza’s face remained as stoic as she usually was.  
Stoic, serious...but unable to hide the faintest tint of a flush across her cheeks.

“Well...you don’t need fake body parts to fit in. You are my wife, so the court must accept you just the way you are.”

Scherza cleared her throat, her eyes shying away from Aria’s face as Aria’s mouth cracked a soft smile.  
Before Scherza could discreetly glance back at Aria’s face, she felt Aria’s arms wrap around her in a tight embrace, quick to surrender to the warmth of their hug.  
Aria knew that Scherza didn’t enjoy expressing her emotions through words, so when she felt one of Scherza’s hands run its fingers through her hair, she became aware of just how much love Scherza was eager to shower her with.  
And Aria responded by nuzzling Scherza’s neck lovingly.

“Silly girl...” Scherza affectionately called her wife before continuing, “besides...people in Vega would know that the tail is a fake. Not only because every single soul in our kingdom knows who their queens are, but also because tails are a very important body part to demons. A very...intimate one.”

“Oh, I know all about it!” Aria smugly replied, “Lyria told me.”

Scherza couldn’t help cringing at the revelation. A reaction that only made Aria want to laugh out loud.

“Did my sister, uh, disclose details about a tail’s...functions?” Scherza asked her wife, contorting her nose in aversion despite trying her hardest to look neutral.

“No, she didn’t. She merely implied how intimate they are when I accidentally touched hers.” Aria answered, hearing a sigh of relief from her wife.

They had been married for a few days, and had made love a few times...but nothing had ever involved tails.  
Scherza never made a huge deal of it, and neither did Aria ever feel the need to ask her about it.  
And so with how much Scherza ignored the existence of her own tail, so did Aria forget it was attached to her wife’s body.

“What do tails do?” Aria couldn’t help asking, curious and eager to know, for...various less innocent reasons. 

Reasons that seemed to fly over Scherza’s head, as she explained in the most neutral and academic way possible;

“Tails are, to demons, a huge part of their identity. They come in all shapes and sizes, and they are full of extremely sensitive nerves from their bases up to their tips. Which is why touching tails is considered an extremely intimate act, often shared among lovers only-”

Before Scherza could finish, Aria’s hand slipped behind her back, under Scherza’s dress, sliding her fingers over the base of Scherza’s tail.  
Scherza couldn’t help jumping slightly at the unexpected touch, feeling her body tense up with the slightest brush of Aria’s fingers and overwhelmed with stimulation that she desperately tried to keep under control.

“Aria, I warned you-” Scherza started to growl, but once she felt Aria’s fingers again, gripping the base of her tail, Scherza let out a loud moan.

A moan that took Aria by surprise, and encouraged Aria to keep going.  
So Aria dropped her fake tails on the floor, fully focused on touching Scherza as her wife moaned with each stroke on her tail.

“Does it really feel that good, Scherza?”

A couple of incoherent moans every time Aria squeezed the tail slightly harder came as her answer.

“Look at how cute you are, my Queen,” Aria couldn’t help teasing, over her wife’s desperate moans and yelps, “just feeling my fingers over your tail makes you so needy, doesn’t it? How wet are you from just this, Scherza?”

The taller woman didn’t respond, hiding her embarrassed face in Aria’s neck as Aria kept whispering how cute her wife was, making Scherza’s face turn redder and redder.  
As Aria’s fingers kept playing and exploring, they moved from the base of the tail to sliding over its tip.  
And just as Aria expected, that action alone prompted a strong reaction out of her wife, who almost shouted Aria’s name in both surprise and lust.  
Loudly.

“Servants might hear y-” Aria started to hush Scherza, before her wife suddenly jerked her tail away from Aria’s fingers, and turned them both around to pin Aria down on the bed.

She pinned Aria’s wrists above her head, making Aria unable to move and much less escape from her grasp.  
As she stared down at Aria, Aria noticed how truly flushed Scherza was, with her cheeks red, her breath ragged and her face contorted in a frown.  
For a moment they just stared at each other in silence, as Aria showed her surprise at Scherza’s extreme arousal and as Scherza tried to study Aria’s reaction.  
It seemed to last an uncomfortable amount of time, until-

“You’re supposed to be gentle.” Scherza sighed, as she slowly moved to free Aria.

But to Scherza’s surprise, Aria’s legs hooked around her waist, pulling Scherza down again. Making Scherza fall on top of Aria.  
But Scherza didn’t have much time to react before Aria started to kiss her.  
Over and over again.  
Kissing her mouth, hungry and clumsy, as if begging for more and more.

“Fuck me.” Aria breathed out in the midst of her kisses.

“Don’t use that crude word, I-”

Before Scherza could finish scolding her wife for using lowly profanity as an official member of the royal family, she was interrupted with more kisses and even the occasional bite on her lips.  
Not that Scherza wanted to complain much, as seeing her wife in such a desperate state only made her feel more feral instead.

“Fuck. Me.” Aria moaned again, and this time, Scherza was quick to oblige as she herself started to feel her own heart pound inside her chest.

Her fingers slowly traced Aria’s lips, getting more and more aroused at the dominant thoughts that invaded her head.

“You shouldn’t have provoked me, Aria,” Scherza purred, “or have you forgotten how much stronger I am? You humans are so...fragile.”

The last word was punctuated with Scherza’s fingers slipping inside Aria’s mouth, which was slightly agape as Aria became mesmerized by her wife’s beauty and power.

“Tsk. You don’t even have fangs.” Scherza mocked her, smiling, as her fingers slid inside and out of Aria’s mouth.

Scherza’s fingers felt as rough and demanding as her voice sounded harsh and full of disdain. Still, Aria merely closed her eyes and moaned, begging for more.  
Assuring Scherza that she loved this treatment.  
But Scherza already knew that.

“Silly girl,” Scherza laughed again, as she slowly removed her fingers out of Aria’s wanting mouth, hearing a desperate whine from her wife, “no tail...no horns...no fangs. Human to your core: weak and submissive. But no matter. I’ll show you what a real demon looks like, Aria.”

With a final cocky laugh, Scherza dipped down to assault Aria’s neck.  
A gentle kiss at first, discrete but enough to show her wife love and trust before her act.  
And then a bite.  
Not enough to draw blood, but enough to allow a sharp cry to escape Aria’s soft lips.  
Enough to make Scherza smile against her wife’s smooth and fragile skin.

“Who’s cute and needy now, hm?” Scherza teased, “not so much of a tail grabbing brat now, are you, girl?”

“I am…” Aria mindlessly moaned, as she felt Scherza’s tongue lick the place where she had bitten her, sending jolts of pleasure up her spine, “Scherza...Scherza, please, please-”

As her wife begged, Scherza’s hands found their way under Aria’s shirt, finding her breasts and playing with them before violently ripping Aria’s shirt in half.  
Aria squeaked at how sudden Scherza went from squeezing her breasts to destroying her clothes beyond repair, and she was ready to scold her before Scherza’s lips close to her ear stopped her;

“I’ll buy you a new outfit, my star light,” Scherza quietly whispered, breaking character for a moment.

She gave Aria’s cheek a sweet kiss to reassure her wife, making Aria smile softly, before returning to her task.  
One of her hands returned to one of Aria’s breasts, squeezing and roughly fondling her, as the other lowered to Aria’s crotch, slipping underneath Aria’s skirt and panties.  
Two of Scherza’s fingers teased Aria’s lower lips, making her squirm in pleasure, before one finger slipped inside her.

“Look at you, Aria,” Scherza purred, as her finger explored Aria fully, “so wet and ready for me, like a good girl. Are you ready for me to show you what my tail can do, my sweetest?”

Aria gasped with each stroke, and nodded her head in frantic despair.

“Please!”

“Alright, my lovely pet…” Scherza quietly chuckled upon hearing her wife’s plea.

She finally took her finger out of Aria, smirking at the trail of wetness that followed.  
In seconds, her hand was over her tail, gently guiding it to brush against Aria.  
It moved slowly, until it started to rub against Aria’s labia.

“It feels so good…” Aria quietly moaned, as Scherza’s cheeks started to match the redness of Aria’s flushed face.

Scherza grunted, and her sensitive tail flicked to rub against Aria’s wet entrance.  
Scherza was aware of how some demons used their tail for penetration, but her tip was too large to fit her wife. Yet it didn’t matter that much, as her tail slid over Aria’s most sensitive areas, bringing pleasure to both of them.  
As Scherza focused on guiding her tail to pleasure them both, she barely had time to react to Aria’s arms suddenly wrapping around her and pulling her close in a tight embrace.

“Don’t stop!” Aria ordered her, even though Scherza had no intentions to stop.

Her tail kept touching Aria, rubbing itself all over Aria’s lower lips.  
But Aria wasn’t satisfied with just that.  
Still grinding on Scherza’s tail, Aria’s hand slipped under Scherza’s dress to give her some attention between her legs;

“Here too!” Aria softly teased, as her fingers touched Scherza’s pussy in a similar fashion to what Scherza had done to her only minutes before.

As Scherza squirmed and moaned with pleasure, absolutely overwhelmed, Aria knew that her poor wife was overstimulated and lost in her lust.  
She had her, quite literally, by her tail.

“My, my! Not so much of a dominant demon brat now, are you, my Queen?” Aria teased her, in her sweet revenge to turn the tables yet again.

When Scherza moaned her incoherent response, Aria flipped them over on the bad to stay on top of Scherza, bringing their bodies closer as Scherza’s tail kept desperately rubbing itself against Aria, trying to get off.

“So easily overpowered by a human…” Aria teased, “now, let’s see if this meek human can push all of your buttons to make the big and scary demon come, shall we?”

Scherza couldn’t even reply as Aria’s free hand found her tail again, squeezing and pulling and playing with it as Aria listened to Scherza’s moans change pitch and volume with each little experiment.  
One hand pushed three fingers inside Scherza, and moved them in and out of her wet pussy, while the other kept playing with Scherza’s excited tail.  
Eventually, Aria went down on her wife, replacing her hand with her tongue inside her queen.  
She even gave Scherza’s tail a few licks and a bite, just to mess with her.  
And Scherza, as one would assume, became crazy with the overwhelming pleasure.  
As she made her wife come over and over again, Aria forgot about her own pleasure. She only focused on Scherza, as the minutes passed by and Scherza screamed her name over and over again.  
Until they were both tired, sweaty, and resting in each other’s arms as silence started to fill the room.  
Ragged breaths slowly returning to normal.  
Not a single noise coming from outside their room, as the servants were smart enough to keep themselves miles and miles away from the “questionable” noise Scherza made.  
Just the chirping of birds outside their window and a weak breeze, until Aria broke the silence;

“I wish I had a tail too.”

Scherza couldn’t help cracking up, to which Aria was quick to pinch her arm;

“I’m serious!” Aria cried out, “it looks fun! And...and it seems like we could have a more intimate romantic ‘ritual’, if we both had one.”

Her last words dripped with a hint of sadness, one that Scherza couldn’t ignore.  
So she cupped Aria’s face, forcing her wife to stare at her in the eyes.

“Light of my stars…” Scherza started, as Aria was already starting to melt over the pet name, “you don’t need a tail for that. Our moments together are intimate enough as they are. You don’t need to force yourself to become something you’re not just to try to make me happier, as I don’t care that you’re not a demon and that’s not who the woman I fell in love with is. I love you, in all of your human form. You are beautiful and strong just the way you are, no matter what.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m your wife.” Aria fake pouted, to which Scherza couldn’t help a smile.

“Even so, Aria, I can still assure you that you are very beautiful to me, even without a tail. And besides,” Scherza purred, planting a kiss on Aria’s neck before continuing, “I can think of a few fun ways to compensate for it, so that you don’t feel like you’re missing out on pleasure…”

Aria smirked, and Scherza whispered a few naughty things in her ear.  
Things that made them both stay in their room for a few more hours to try them out, making Aria thankful that the servants were smart enough not to disturb her very busy wife during that special time.  
And when Lyria noticed that Aria wasn’t wearing any fake horns or tail during dinner, Scherza merely interrupted her before she couldn’t comment on it, and proudly smiled to herself as Lyria mumbled something about her sister being no fun.  
Yet as she did so she, of course, couldn’t help wrapping an arm around Aria and moving her closer to her, proclaiming that her wife was perfect as she was and making Aria feel extremely embarrassed, albeit sappy.  
Both of them were sappy, even if they would never admit it. But just like a pair of foolish lovebirds, neither could help showing cracks of their love with touches and compliments.  
Much to Lyria’s, and the rest of the court’s, complete and utter annoyance.


End file.
